occult_risingfandomcom-20200215-history
Joey Blair
Ice Princess Joey has long pale blond hair, it has natural curl to it at the top near the roots where her hair is black, towards the middle and the ends the curls stops and her hair is a light, lustrous blonde. She has dark, deep ocean blue eyes, the color of pure water. Her skin is very light, very pale and cool to the touch. :As Ice Princess Christelle she looks the same, except that she is dressed like a Black Swan. Most people have no idea that her real name is not Christelle Henderson or that she is a Fairy. She doesn't mind people not knowing who she is, it improves the show if they believe that she is just a girl who ice dances in her father's Circus Show. Blissfully naïve Joey is naturally strong on her own she has a wild, impulsive sense of curiosity. She is blissfully naïve. She is disastrously sweet, and she makes foolish mistakes over and over again. She loves to roam, or wander. Joey gets lost to find herself, often following the water. When Joey wandered away from home and was taken in by Lynwood Henderson he invited her to join his show as a performer. She has looked at him as the father she always wanted since then. "Hybrid" Francis "Frankie" Lenny and Bertie Blair met in their mid twenties. It did not take long for either one of them to notice their similarities. The were both the fairy children of their Hybrid parents. Francis was an Air Fairy and Bertie was of Fire. Bertie loved or "wanted" Francis from the moment he first saw her. He had never met an Air fairy, they had always had a reputation for being elusive. Francis was, and is so much more than that. Sheer force. She is unthinkably powerful, and yet fatally vulnerable. "She supports him while he tries to control every aspect of their lives." Their first child, a daughter by the name of Joey was born during the winter months. In a strange turn of events Joey was born a Water fairy, unlike either parent. This infuriated Bertie, his daughter's natural abilities were the opposite of his. Francis was bewildered as well, she had a different view because Water is one part Air. Bertie and Joey have never been able to work through any obstacle they face, Francis always needed to come between them. She wandered away from her home as a teenager and never returned. Her natural exclusivity from her gifts has allowed her to remain as innocent, and carefree as the day she opened her eyes. Lynwood Henderson took Joey in on the coldest night in December. He is the Ring Master for a human circus, Joey was in awe watching the first show of her life. She has been a featured performer since she was 16. In the following seven years Joey or Ice Princess Christelle, has danced her way into the hearts of little girls all over small towns in Europe. She performs ballet figure skating as an Ice Dancing Black Swan. Henderson's Traveling Circus makes a descent amount of money, and Joey has amassed a considerable amount of personal wealth while working with him. She doesn't expect to ever leave. Lynwood Henderson is a smiling crook but she sees him as a father. He is a shameless grifter and a murder. His dear Princess Christelle however is unaware of his very shady duel life. Misinformed of the danger that surrounds her. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Neutral Category:Fairy Category:Effie stroud Category:Henderson